I'll Protect You
by Jade2001
Summary: Jade McCreek, a 13-year old girl, moves to Gravity Falls after her mother loses her job. She comes across the Pines family, and becomes great friends with the twins-especially Dipper. But more mysterious things are arising. The danger grows, and Dipper tries to avoid trusting anyone, besides his own sister...but sometimes, fate gets in the way. DipperXOC, my first GF Fanfiction.
1. Chapter One: Arrival

**Hey! I've been working on this fanfic for a while...repeatedly changing the plot, and hopefully it won't seem cliche or unoriginal. xD First chapter may be a little boring. The story will unfold more in the next few chapters, which should include more excitement and all. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. Hope you guys like it! **

_P.S: This fanfiction takes place two years afterwards, so the Pines Twins are both 14. The places of the rooms in the fanfic may be slightly inaccurate as well...so yeah._

_**Edit: Decided to do things a little differently, changed it to take place two years afterwards so that Jade is a year younger than both the twins. Sorry for the confusion. **  
><em>

**Jade's Point-of-View**

I glanced out the window of my mom's car, chin resting on my palm. Mixed feelings ran throughout me-I was feeling both excited to see this new place, but also, missing my old home - which, after my mom had been unable to keep work in our old town, we lost. I sighed, turning to look at my mother. "Are we almost there?"

"Yep. We'll be there within minutes," she smiled, though I could clearly see it was forced. I glared back out the window, watching the scenery, when I suddenly heard a loud noise. A choking came from the engine of the car, and slowly but surely, it shut down. My mother grumbled something, and then sighed - "It looks like we'll be walking from here".

"What?! But we don't even have anywhere to go!" I protested.

"The nearest town isn't far away. We'll see if we can find a hotel, then we can stay there for now, and try to call someone to fix my car. We need to get going, though. I don't want to be out here at night," she said. I pushed a strand of my golden-brown hair out of my eyes, and hopped out. Quickly grabbing my backpack, which had all of my clothes and belongings in it, my mother doing the same, and then we set off.

Almost a half an hour later of endless walking, we came across a house - er, a "shack". That's what it said, at least. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, looking at the seemingly old, worn-down place. "I suppose it's better than nothing. Maybe whoever lives there could give us a ride," I said, trying to stay positive. My mother simply gave a nod, and quickly walked to the door.

"Hey...this place looks like a tourist attraction. Well, let's hope the employees are still here and have a spare phone," she said, glancing up at the now almost fully -darkened sky.

I opened the door, simply to be greeted by an old man. "Sorry, folks, place is closed," he said, shouting over his shoulder, "Mabel, I told you to take down the "Open"  
>sign earlier! You realize what time it is?!"<p>

My mother glanced at him, "I'm Margaret McCreek, and this is my daughter, Jade. We're from Nevada, and we were trying to reach a near town to stay in a hotel, but our car broke down. Do you happen to have a phone we could use?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Hmm...we haven't got anyone 'round here who will fix your car this late at night," he grumbled.

Mom ran her fingers through her hair, "Is there anywhere nearby we can stay?"

A girl wearing a bright purple sweater suddenly appeared in the room. "Grunkle Stan, can stay with us for the night?! Please? Pleeeaaase?"

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to intrude-"

"PLEEEASE?"

"Well...we do have an extra room or two, as long as you're just here for the night, I could care less," he said, "By the way, the name's Stanford Pines."

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Pines," my mother said.

"Mabel, take them to that extra room upstairs - y'know, Soos' new break room," Stan said. The girl, who I assumed was Mabel, motioned for us to follow. She took us upstairs to a large room with a bed and a couch. Finally...a place to relax.

**It's short, but I guess it's just what I'm starting with. There should be more excitement and details later, plus Dipper will be meeting Jade...reviews are highly appreciated! Ideas and suggestions for later chapters would be helpful as well. c:**


	2. Chapter Two: Talking with Mabel

**Chapter two, woo hooo! Here we go.**

We were led into a large room, consisting mostly of a couch and a small bed. The girl turned to look at me.

"I'm Mabel. What's your name?" She gave me a goofy smile.

Suddenly feeling a little shy, I twirled the ends of my braided hair in between my fingers. "I'm Jade."

"Ooh! Pretty name!"

I shrugged. "I've never liked it, I'm not one for the color green," I gave a light chuckle, sitting down onto the couch. "Wow...soft."

"I wanted this room, once. So did Dipper. Eventually, it just became a break room for our friend," Mabel said.

"Dipper?"

"Oh, he's my twin brother," she said, her face lighting up.

"You have a twin? That's awesome!" I said, "I haven't got any siblings..." I cleared my throat quickly, "So where is this brother of yours anyway?"

"Monster hunting," she said casually.

I laughed awkwardly, "No, I mean seriously." Mabel tilted her head slightly, "I am serious. Oh...you've never been to Gravity Falls, have you?"

"Umm...no," I said, pushing a strand of my hair away from my eyes.

"You'll figure out what I mean eventually...I mean, not everyone believes it," She rolled her eyes, giving a laugh. A small pig waddled into the room, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Waddles believes me! Don't you, Waddles?" She held the pig up, squishing its face, pretending to make him talk, "Yes, Mabel! I love you forever!"

"Wow," I laughed, feeling suddenly comfortable. Well, besides from the monster part, that was weird. I shrugged it off, suddenly jumping as I heard someone stomping up the stairs. I saw a flash of a brown-haired boy dash by our room, covered in mud and scratches. He grabbed something from the nearby room, and ran back down - leaving us only to hear him trip, crashing down the stairs. Mabel's eyes widened, although she almost looked as if she could burst out laughing. We both hopped up and dashed to the stairs, Mabel running down them to get to her brother. The boy rolled back and forth on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Ohhh, my back, my head, everything hurts..." Dipper groaned, "Have to...get up...gah!" he said, flopping back down. "I am done."

"Brobro, you okay?" Mabel said, petting him on the shoulder. He gave a quick nod, then glanced up and me, a confused look crossing his face. I gave a meek smile.

**~Dipper's Point-of-View~**

A golden-haired girl stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at me. She wore a gray t-shirt, a knee-length baby-blue skirt and tight black leggings underneath,  
>her hair finished in a loose, messy braid. I scratched my head, looking at my twin sister for an answer.<p>

"Dipper, this is Jade. She and her mom are staying for the night, their car broke down," Mabel said, "Isn't this exciting?! A new friend!" She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Po-ten-tial, waiiiit for ittt! CRUS-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Mabel, you know I hate it when you do this. Now let me be, I have places to be!" I jumped up, feeling pain surge throughout me. I winced slightly, but quickly made my way back up the stairs and to my room. "Done for the night," I mumbled. "Done."

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

I quietly moved to the side as Dipper walked past me. I looked behind me to see him walk into his room and close the door. Wow...wonder what made him so mad._  
><em>

Mabel chuckled, "Talk about grumpy," she rolled her eyes. I laughed quietly. I looked up as I heard my mother call me.

"It was great talking to you, Mabel! We should hang out more-I mean, if my mom and I stay in Gravity Falls and all..." I trailed off, then changing the topic, "Well,  
>see you in the morning!"<p>

"See you!" She said. Waddles snorted, "Waddles says goodnight, and he loves you!"

"Hahaha, I love you too, Waddles," I chuckled, giving a slight smile. I walked back into our room, to see my mom set up a pillow and a blanket on the couch for me, while she had already got into bed. After grabbing my bag, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, quickly changing into my pajamas, and headed back to our room. I climbed into my "bed", and slowly but surely, drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Not sure if all the chapters will be this long...so yeah! Dipper, please stop and talk to Jade. :I**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated, thank you people!3**


	3. Chapter Three: Leaving the Shack

**Chapter 3, already! Anyways, I did some research and I'm pretty sure that just about the only upstairs room in The Mystery Shack is the attic, aka Dipper and Mabel's bedroom. So, yeah...my descriptions are definitely inaccurate. But hey, it's my fanfiction, I suppose that even though it'd be nice if it were totally accurate, it's not and I like it that way. So yup! On with the story! o3o**

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

"Jade, it's time to get up," I heard my mother's voice.

I groaned, and attempted to roll over-only to fall face-flat onto the floor. Even then, I curled up in a ball, unwilling to get up.

"Jade, you heard me."

"Alright, alright, I'm up..." I mumbled, sitting up. Stretching, I glared at the clock across the room, "Mom, it's 7:00 AM! Why are we going so early?" I glared at her with my deep brown eyes.

"We don't want to overstay our welcome, first of all. Second, I called a mechanic and he's fixed our car. He's going to drive us down there in fifteen minutes, so you need to get ready," She said.

Knowing better than asking more questions, specifically to avoid annoying my mom, I gave a silent nod. "I'll be downstairs waiting," she told me. I quickly changed into an outfit similar to the one I wore the day before, only it was a light pink top, hot pink skirt and white leggings. So what? I love these outfits, I quietly laughed to myself. I combed my long, golden-brown hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. After sliding on a pair of flip-flops, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs, into the Gift Shop. I glanced around the room to see Mr. Pines, a red-haired girl with her feet propped up on the counter, and the twins. I walked up to them.

"Hey, Mabel," I smiled awkwardly, "And Dipper".

Mabel gave me a cheerful greeting, and yet Dipper had his face buried in what appeared to be a rugged old journal. Realizing I was there, he looked up, and said a quick "hi" before returning to his studying.

"Where's my mom? She said we had to go in only a few minutes," I asked Mabel.

"You're leaving? So soon! But you didn't even get to meet my friends!" She protested, "Oh, but I did see your mom go outside."

"Maybe I can come by and visit you guys or something", I shrugged, "Thanks." I said a quick goodbye before making my way out the door, to see my mom waiting for me. The mechanic drove us to our car, where we loaded up our things and drove off. We traveled down only a few streets before coming across a nicely sized town. Eventually, we came across an apartment, and decided to rent a room, hopefully just until my mother could afford to move here.

Another day passed by, and I was beginning to adjust to this new town. My mother finally got a job, at a grocery store, that paid surprisingly well. This afternoon, I simply laid back on the couch, bored as I could ever be-and still in my pajamas. Being lazy is great.

"It's so...boring..." I whined, though I was the only one here. Suddenly, an idea flashed through my mind. Why don't I go visit Mabel? I was pretty sure I knew the way, and heck, if I got lost I could honestly care less. Beats being bored around here. I slid on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed my tennis shoes and began making my way to the Mystery Shack. Or so I thought.

"I could swear it was this way," I said to myself, rather loudly, "Might as well cut through the woods," I chuckled. That didn't last long, though. I weaved my way throughout the trees and thick brush, multiple times having thorns grip onto my clothes and tear them. After walking about 15 minutes, it seemed as if my so-called-short-cut would never end. I continued walking, which quickly turned into a jog as I began panicking. The tall trees had it incredibly dark, and yet the sun was beginning to set. Eventually, I flopped down onto the soft, mossy ground. I buried my face in my hands, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ohhh, how was I so stupid? Maybe if I try going back the way I came, then..." I paused as I heard a twig snap. I turned around, pushing my hair out of my sweaty face. "Is...is there someone there?" A black shadow darted past me, letting out faint growls. My heart started beating, I ran as fast as I could in the other direction. I could've sworn I heard whatever it was chasing me...after another fifteen minutes passed, and I, completely worn out, leaned against a tree, panting. I heard something approaching me. Oh, gosh, now I'm doomed...I closed my eyes tightly, hugging my knees. I felt something warm touch my shoulder, and I opened my eyes.

"Hey, what're you doing out here? It's getting dark." I glanced up to see Dipper. A wave of relief washed through me, and I stood up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!" I said, pulling him into a hug - then quickly backing up, realizing how awkward it probably was. I cleared my throat, "I was at our apartment, my mom was at work, I was bored to death..."

"Yeah?"

"So I decided, 'hey, why not visit Mabel and her brother?' While I was at it, I came up with the stupid plan to cut through the woods, I kinda got lost..." I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "I thought I saw a wolf or something, more like the shadow of it...I don't know, I heard it growling so I ran, and then you came..."

"Look, um...Jade, is it?" I nodded, and he continued, "Don't come out here alone. It...it's dangerous, you wouldn't understand, I mean...nobody believes Mabel and I anyways, but I'm convinced that this place is prone to the supernatural and all..."

"Really?" I said, surprised, yet not hardly convinced.

"It sounds crazy, but I've seen it all," he sighed, "When does your mom get back from work?"

"She works late, around 8:30 PM," I replied. Dipper looked down at his watch, "It's 7:00 right now, I'll take you back to the shack until you have to go, if you still want to..."

"Sure! That'd be great," I smiled. He gave a quick nod, and we began walking to the shack. It was pretty close by, so hey, at least my short cut wasn't too inaccurate! I followed Dipper inside the Mystery Shack.

"Mabel's upstairs, she has some friends over," He told me.

"Thanks, Dipper," I said, running up the stairs into the twins' room, to see Mabel along with two other girls. Mabel turned to look at me.

"Jade!" She said, "You came back! Meet my friends," she said excitedly. She pointed to a young, black-haired girl, "This is Candy," and then towards a larger girl, her hair tied back in a ponytail, "This is Grenda. Girls, this is Jade."

"Hi Candy, Grenda," I smiled awkwardly.

"We're reading romance! About vampires!" Grenda yelled. I made a more awkward face than intended, hearing Grenda's...um...different voice, although I quickly ignored it.

"Haha...sounds fun," I said. After a few minutes, we all started talking, whether it be about movies or books, and my home back in Nevada...by the time it was 8:00, I wasn't even ready to go, although I knew I should. I had three new friends, I thought to myself, excited. _Three new friends._

**That took a while to write...hopefully it's more interesting in this chapter, I still have a lot of plans for the next one. I wrote the last part fast, no time to look over anything...hope it's good enough XD Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated, and suggestions and ideas for the next chapters including dipperxjade are also very welcome. Thanks for all the support, guys! :3**


	4. Chapter Four: The Creature

**Chapter 4 already...**

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

I'd had such a great time tonight. I sighed as I glanced at the clock, telling that it was 8:03 PM. "This was really fun, but I have to be home before my mom gets back from work," I glanced at the girls.

"We'll be going, too," Grenda said, "My parents are coming to pick us up in a few minutes."

"Aww!" Mabel said, "Well, it was fun! See you next time!" I gave a quick wave, and headed downstairs. As I reached to open the door, Dipper approached me.

"You leaving?" He asked me, his journal tucked underneath his arm.

"Oh...uhhh...yeah," I said, suddenly feeling shy.

"I could walk back with you, if you still don't know the way or anything..."

"That's be awesome," I smiled. He gave a light nod, and followed me out the door. It was dark out, a light mist of clouds covering the deep indigo sky. We began walking further and further from the Shack, he pulled a flashlight out of his vest and flickered it on.

"So..." I said. "What's that you got there?" I pointed to the rugged old book he carried. Dipper blinked, "It's...nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Is it like one of those diaries that girls write about their everyday lives in or what?" I laughed.

"No!" He said loudly, appearing rather irritated. I winced slightly. "No," He repeated a little more softly. "It's kind of...just...I can't show it to everyone, you know..." he trailed off, "I mean, I just don't think I can just trust anyone with it..."

"It's okay, I understand. I can be the same way sometimes," I shrugged, although that was partially untrue.

I continued coming up with multiple random conversations, in a great attempt to avoid the horrid awkward silence, yet suddenly he put his hand in front of me and motioned for me to stay quiet. My eyes widened, and yet I still let out a whisper, "What is it?"

He waited a few seconds before replying, "I don't know." I inched closer to him, both of us glancing about in fear as we heard the echoing growls of a seemingly large creature. "Dude, what is it?!" I started panicking, repeatedly turning to see where it was coming from. He pulled out his journal, scanning throughout pages, "I don't know!"

I looked over his shoulder, and reality hit me. "Dipper...is all of that stuff...real? Like what you were telling me about...?" I asked quietly. He gave a silent nod, which was interrupted by a howl from behind us. We both turned around, darkness seeming to swarm about us... I panicked, and reached for Dipper, but I couldn't find him. "Dipper?! Where are you?! Dipper!" I yelled. I thought I heard a muffled yell, but it was quickly silenced.

A gust of wind nearly knocked me over, I pushed my hair away from my face in attempt to see what it was. A chill went down my spine as I felt a creature's hot breath on my neck. Behind me, I heard a voice, I assumed it was a young male who spoke.

_"Finally...revenge."_

Something sharp smashed against the side of my head, and there was nothing but darkness.

**What is that creature? Who is seeking revenge? What happened to Dipper? Why do authors questions like this that the viewers are obviously wondering? I have no idea.**  
><strong>That was a hard chapter to write. I want to do some sort of plot twist after this...haha, cliffhangers are fun though. Anyways, I need to practice my writing more often, start coming up with new ideas...yep. I hope you guys are still enjoying it, though. The next chapter will probably be really fluffy. Once again, reviews are highly appreciated as well as suggestions! Thank you for your support guys3<strong>

**P.S: Chapters from here on may be slightly shorter, but posted at least one per day for the next nine days or so. After that, I may stop posting chapters for the next week, as I and my family will be on vacation.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Journal

**I am so sorry I haven't updated as often as I said I would. I had no idea what to do with this fanfic, kinda got stuck after the fourth chapter...yeah. **

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

I slowly blinked open my eyes, feeling incredibly dizzy and nausea. I felt a warm liquid, I immediately assumed it was blood, trickling down the side of my face. Hearing echoing voices, I quickly tried to sit up, but collapsed. I glanced around the dark room I was in, seeing two figures a few feet in front of me. A short male stood over another person, I recognized as Dipper. Giving it a quick thought, I kept silent and tried listening in to their conversation.

"...never, in a thousand years!" Dipper yelled, only to be slapped across the face. He narrowed his eyes in hatred at the blue-suited boy over him. That angered me, and in my attempt to get up to them, I realized my hands were tied behind my back.

"Oh? Is that so?" The boy said, a smirk spreading across his face, he began walking towards me, "I suppose you'll change your mind if it were to save the life of your dear sister!" He then grabbed me and pulled me in front of Dipper. He let go of me suddenly, causing me to fall and hit my head on the floor. I groaned and tried to sit back up "That's...not Mabel," he said, "WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?" He yelled, Dipper gave a mocking shrug. "I don't know, maybe she's in the bottomless pit. You really should go jump in there," he said smoothly. I couldn't help but grin.

The short male stood quiet for a few seconds, as if pondering the situation. Going closer to Dipper, he said, "Well, I suppose that since she isn't your sister, you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Hearing him say that, my eyes widened and I tried rolling out of the way, but was grabbed onto tightly by the shoulders. What is wrong with this kid?

**~Dipper's Point-of-View~**

I started freaking out on the inside once Gideon grabbed Jade by the shoulders. Sure, she wasn't my sister, nor was I sure if I would give up my journal for her, but...I guess I kind of felt a connection to her. She's really nice, and I think she is taking an interest similar to mine, with the supernatural and all. Hope she won't give it up after this...my thoughts were quickly interrupted, as Gideon took hold of her and knocked her harshly onto the ground, face flat. She said something muffled, although I couldn't understand a thing she said. He continued pressing his foot down on her back, in attempt to cause her pain, and I knew he was heavy.

"So, boy, you have to choose. The girl, or the journal. Your decision," He grinned. He pushed his weight harder onto Jade's spine, but she suddenly rolled over, causing Gideon to fall. She clumsily stood up, having trouble keeping balance, but made her way towards me.

"Too stupid to tie our legs, huh, Gideon? You haven't got a chance against both of us," I laughed, feeling proud-but that feeling didn't last long. Before I knew what happened, the white-haired boy headbutted me right in the stomach. I fell over, groaning in pain. Jade tried to fall against Gideon to knock him over, though she was slow and continued having trouble maintaining balance. Gideon saw her at the right second and moved, causing her to fall over right next to me. "Sorry..." she mouthed, I gave a silent nod, although I was slightly annoyed.

"If you won't give it to me, I'll take it for myself!" Gideon growled, "You've got it somewhere, Dipper Pines." He tore off my vest, grinning successfully as he saw my filled pockets. He began emptying them, in attempt to find my journal. Instead, a photo fell out.

I turned red, as he burst out laughing at the sight of it. "Is that YOU?" He held a photo up for me and Jade to see. Behold, the beloved photo of me in my lamby costume as a baby. I heard Jade trying to hold back a giggle.

"Put that away," I grumbled. Instead, he put it in one of his own pockets (why? I don't know, it scares me, honestly) and continued searching through my vest, quickly finding my journal. I felt Jade's gaze on me, and I turned my head to look at her. She showed me her hands, and I realized she was free. Gideon was busy looking through the journal 3, chuckling, and we took our advantage.

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

I untied Dipper's hands, and he stood up. "You stay back here, I don't want you getting hurt," He whispered. I nodded, feeling excited on the inside that he felt the need to protect me. Dipper ran towards Gideon, yelling, and slammed directly into him, causing Gideon to crash against the wall. Dipper snatched the journal out of his hands, and we both dashed towards an opening to the dark room.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU...YOU FREAKS!"

As we made it outside of what appeared to be an old, torn down house, I felt something latch onto my ankle. I let out a scream, causing Dipper stop. Claws gripped deeply into my ankle, I could feel blood flowing down it. Seeing what was behind me, Dipper let out a fearful, yet girly scream. I heard a familiar growl, and I turned around to see it...the creature.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Yeah. Don't have much to say about this. took me a long time...anyways, thank you guys for all the support and reviews! Also, thanks for the suggestions, KittyCat151! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon.**


	6. Chapter Six: I ran out of titles?

**Chapter six! x3**

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

I turned around to see it. The growls, the sharp claws gripped onto the skin of my ankle...before me stood a creature, with a dragon-like appearance. I let out a scream, struggling harshly.

"Here, hold on!" Dipper yelled to me, I grabbed onto his wrists, keeping a tight grip. I continued struggling, and Dipper managed to pull me from its grip. Although I had a slight limp from the rather deep cut it gave me, I was so scared, and we both ran as quickly as we could into the woods. I could hear the creature lift off into the air, and feel the beating of its wings above us; only pushing us to run faster.

"Gideon's *pant* short legs are *pant* taking a toll on him," Dipper laughed breathlessly. I returned a forced smile.

Neither of us knew where we were going, but we were slowly running out of energy. "Look!" Dipper pointed to a pile of boulders, with a crack, small enough for a thin person to fit through. "Get in there, I'll distract it!" I gave Dipper a worried look, but trusted him, and squeezed into the small entrance. It was an incredibly tiny space, and I scooted over to the corner so that Dipper could fit in once he got back. Minutes passed, and there was no sign of him. Before I was about to go out and check on him, he squeezed through and huddled up next to me, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked, glaring him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, totally outsmarted that wyvern, though," he laughed.

"Wyvern?"

"Take a look," he held up a page in his journal for me to see. I skimmed over the long, detailed page. It said something about small wyverns, the size of wolves, roamed the caves of Gravity Falls, and could be quickly tamed to obey a human, usually used to terrify and/or kill. I shuddered. "I can't say I don't believe you now, dude," I said softly, poking him in the shoulder.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"I think I confused the wyvern enough, I don't think it will come after us...we probably should stay here, though, until we know it's safe."

I nodded in agreement. "Where are we, anyways? I wasn't awake when that Gideon guy took us here..."

"No clue..." He grumbled.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Dipper turned his head to look at me. I avoided his eyes for many seconds, before looking back at him. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, like my own, light gently reflecting them. I turned my head quickly, I can't keep eye contact like that.

**~Dipper's Point-of-View~**

I had recently started feeling...different. In a good way? I don't really know, honestly. I mean, I'm still all for Wendy, but...I think I'm really starting to like Jade, maybe in just a friend-ish way? I mean, we've only known each other for a few days now, it'd be dumb to start liking her soon, right? Weird, really. I shook my head awkwardly after realizing I was glaring at her, looking in the other direction.

"So..." I said, my voice cracking. Ugh. I cleared my throat, and repeated, "So, you ready to go?"

"If you think it's safe..." Jade replied in a quieter tone. I nodded, "Let's go, then."

We both got up, I went first. After glancing outside of our hiding place warily, I stepped out. Hearing nothing, I walked out further, searching around the glade. Now that I felt it was safe, I turned towards Jade.

"Come on, I think it's okay now." Suddenly putting trust in me, she walked out, as if scared of nothing - only to continue it by dashing to my side.

"Where to now?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, like a puppy would.

"This way," I said, walking in a random direction, simply in hopes it would take us back. She shrugged and followed me.

"Hmmm" she said after a few moments, "So tell me about your family. You live in Gravity Falls, I assume?"

I shook my head, "Nope. My sister and I are staying for the summer."

"Aww..." Jade said in a saddened tone.

I held out my hand, letting it rest on her shoulder. "Hey, I...at least, I mean, we'll be able to spend the summer together, right?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Sure. You're a pretty cool dude," she poked me in my side. I immediately let out a laugh, jumping back; as I was incredibly ticklish.

"No, no, don't do that, I'm ticklish," I said.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"I despise being tickled. Mabel loves my reaction, though..." I mumbled the last part. **(A/N: slight ref to the sock opera...that episode was great o3o)**

"Do you like having a sister?" She asked me suddenly.

"It's cool and all. It can be hard, though, she can get annoying...I guess the best way to describe a sister or a brother, is that they're your closest friend but your worst enemy at the same time..." I chuckled, especially at the fact that it was so true.

"Heh...I always kinda wanted siblings," she scratched the side of her head. "I just wonder what it'd be like to be in, like...a family. I mean, I've got my mom, that's it."

"Can I ask, uh, what happened to your dad?" I regretted asking that right after I said it...I should really think before I speak.

"I wish I knew."

"You mean, you don't know?"

"I don't even know his name. My mom won't talk about him, I don't think I've ever met him..." She said bitterly. "Sorry, it gets me a little heated that my mom won't even tell me his name..."

"It's okay. I'd be upset, too...but surely it's for your own good? I don't think you should worry about it," I said. She just nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Jade asked me after a few moments. I stopped, looking all over my arms and legs. "Besides from a few bruises, scratches and that slap that Gideon gave me, I'm okay. Tired, though," I yawned, "What about you?"

"Uhhmm, I have a cut or something on the side of my head, I don't think it's too deep though," she glanced down at her ankle, "That doesn't look so good."

I looked down at her ankle, where she had previously been cut. It wasn't too big, but it was deep. It had stopped bleeding, but it still looked painful.

"I'll help you get that fixed up once we get back. Do you think you'll be okay until then?"

She nodded, giving me a smile.

We walked from then on without speaking, the silence of the night was enough for us. An owl called in the distance, while crickets chirped loudly. A soft breeze blew over, the stars shining as brightly as ever, I was enjoying this cool night air. Just me and her, out here alone...it's kind of scary, feeling the burden of protecting this thirteen year-old girl all of the sudden. I thought about it for a while, her, a simple girl, hardly a teenager, by chance comes across me. Dipper Pines. An awkward, yet serious 14 year-old guy, investing most of his time in hunting down the supernatural, solving mysteries. And now, here we are. I wondered how she felt, suddenly being attacked by a now 11-year old psychic? Not only chased, but actually hurt by a miniature wyvern? Lost far away from home? I glanced at her, she seemed calm. I shrugged, but moved closer to her so that our shoulders touched. She lightly rested her head on my shoulder, to my surprise, but I allowed her to stay that way. But we're just friends, and I need to remember that.

**I think this chapter turned out pretty good. The whole "miniature wyvern" thing I personally find dumb, I wanted some sort of wolf-like creature, as that was what Jade /thought/ she saw a couple chapters ago. But yeah, I wanted a dragon at the same time, and was having trouble finding anything...so I thought, why not just make up a wolf sized wyvern? Hey, it's Gravity Falls, I can do that. In the last chapter, I described Gideon as being short, although, since this takes place two years later he would be 11 now. Maybe he's still short. Even if he is taller, he's still short compared to the other characters who are now teens. This makes sense. So yeah, I was going to post this last night, but I was kinda busy. This morning I just decided to redo some of it and all, I need to start writing down what I'm gonna do next with this fanfic...**  
><strong>Really appreciating all the great reviews I've been getting! It makes me so happy! 8D And KittyCat, you'll just have to wait and see, heheh, that has inspired me to maybe put in some sort of plot twist...but anyways, if you're reading this, you obviously now know it is not a wolf. xP I never planned on it being one from the beginning. Jade had recently came to Gravity Falls, and I guess she just wouldn't have known whether or not there were wolves there. Just a quick thought from her, I guess, as it WAS the size of one after all...I'm a wolf lover, if there's a wolf in my fanfic, it's gonna be good. xD As for Dipper, I'm gonna add in some Wendip in later chapters and make it hard on him. Make it where he DOESN'T want to like Jade in that way, as he's already trying to refuse it. I need to make it really complicated or something, not just where he's like "oh wendy is too old for me anyways imma like thsi random new girl" haha XD Yeah. This author's note is WAY too long...sorry guys. Off to work on the next chapter! There is a possibility I could have it done by tonight, if not, tomorrow afternoon.<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: Soos and Mabel

**Chapter seven! This thing is going by fast. There should be another chapter by or before tomorrow night, and MAYBE on Monday. But after that, I'll most likely be too busy, since I'll be on vacation. There is a small possibility I will write some on Tuesday morning, since I will be on an airplane for about eight hours. Might as well use my some of my time with this thing. Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Mabel's Point-of-View~**

I hung upside down from the couch, watching my favorite TV show, _Duck-tective_, with Waddles. "I wonder what's been taking Dipper so long. It's been, like, three hours!" I jumped up and walked to the door, looking out into the darkness. No sign of him or Jade. Maybe he decided to stay over at her house? An idea popped into my head, and I took out my cellphone, dialing Dipper's number. After many seconds, he picked up.

"Dude, I can't believe I forgot I had this!" I heard him yell from the other end, sounding excited.

"Where are you, Dip?"

"It's...a long story, honestly," He said, "Look, I'm gonna call Soos, and hopefully he can come pick us up. I'll talk to you later," Dipper said.

"Wait, I-" He hung up. Oh, he's not getting away that fast! I dialed Soos' number, and thankfully, it wasn't busy.

"Soos, Dipper is going to call you in just a second, but come pick me up fiiiirst! Okay, bye!" I hung up, giving a satisfied nod. "Success."

**~Soos' Point-of-View~**

A confused look crossed my face as Mabel hung up on the phone. Just as she said, Dipper called me right after.

"Soos," Dipper said, sounding a little anxious.

"Hey, dude."

"Okay, I'm not gonna stop to explain, because it's already...almost 11:00? What? Anyways...how well do you know your way around here?"

"Weller than you do - or, would that be better? Betterer than you," I said, scratching my head.

"Do you know of an old, torn down place in the woods not too far from the town square? I...think I'm on the further side of it."

"Oh, yeah! Me and Reggie went there once. I've been told it's haunted."

"Great. But here's the thing, I'm quite a ways away from it. Do you think you could drive up as close to it as the road goes and call for us? I don't want Grunkle Stan to find out, he'd be really angry."

"Sounds good," I said. "Be there in fifteen." Gotta pick up Mabel first, of course.

**~Jade's Point-of-View~**

Dipper put his cellphone back into his pocket, and turned around to look at me. "Problem solved," He grinned.

"I'll be so happy to be back in my warm, cozy bed at home," I sighed. "Oh...my...gosh." I froze.

"What, is there something wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Did you say it was almost 11:00?! My mom would have gotten home hours ago! She'll be so worried, oh my gosh...I'm gonna be grounded, too," I slapped myself.

"Eh, it's not gonna kill her. It'll be fine," He said. "Anyways, I should take some of the blame. I mean, if I had been more careful, you wouldn't have been pulled into the whole Gideon-wants-to-hurt-me-for-my-journal thing," Dipper frowned.

"Don't put it on yourself, Dipper. If you hadn't found me when I got lost, I might have been out there all night, remember?" I gave him a playful shove. He just shrugged, but I could see he was smiling.

About fifteen minutes later, we heard rather faint yells of Dipper's name.

"That's Soos," Dipper grinned. "Come on, let's go." We both broke into a jog, following Soos' voice. Now I was getting really excited, we were closer to getting back home, safe after all. Or were we?

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I can't promise anything. Also, I'll try to respond to my reviews more often, from now on. The Peculiar Girl-Still thinking about it. He might come in later, actually...heheh, I won't spoil it though. Also, it's nice you used that cipher. xD They're lots of fun, but can be so frustrating...**  
><strong>CupcakeCutie135-Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it. x3 OtakuWhovian1224-Lol, yeah xD Thanks for your review, it makes me happy to see someone enjoying my fanfiction so much. 8D KittyCat151-Yes! xD That's really funny. Wolves are awesome. I love cats, too, they're a lot easier to draw. And yeah, I'm considering putting some WenDip moments, maybe just to make things a tiny bit harder on Dipper. It'll probably help keep this fanfic going for a nice, long while. xP Good writing practice for me. I decided it was a wyvern, but hey, nice suggestion. o3o And no, I don't mind. Thanks for the chapter name suggestion! I might use that. And thanks for your support x3 Shira15- Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight: No title here either

**Chapter eight!**

**~Mabel's Point-of-View~**

"DIIIPPERRRR! JAAAADE! Where are YOOOOOOU?!" I yelled. "Diiiiipper!"

"Dipper!" Soos called.

"Hold on, I think I hear someone!" We both paused. A higher voice called out faintly, "Over here!"

"Hurry up, you two!" I screamed. "We're hurrying!"

"I have the feeling that this is going to take a while," I sighed. Soos nodded in agreement, and we both flopped down onto the soft, green grass. A small, glowing bug flew in front of my face. "Aww, look, Soos! It's a little firefly!" I carefully cupped my hands over it, seeing the faint glows between my fingers. I opened up my hands, and it began crawling up my arm.

"It's so...glowy!" He poked it.

"Careful! Don't squish him!"

"Oh. Sorry, dude."

"It's okay," I said, watching it as it flew off. I laid down on my back, staring up at the starry sky, only to quickly get back up again. Hearing something in the bushes, I glanced at Soos. "What's that?" I whispered. He just shrugged. We watched silently with wide eyes, just to see the two teenagers emerge into the clearing. Dipper looked at us, and burst out laughing.

"Hey, did we scare you guys or something?"

"Ummm...maybe a little," I said, quickly changing the topic, "So where have you guys been?"

"Long story," Jade said. "Let's just get home, we'll explain on the way.

**~Dipper's Point-of-View~**

"Yeah, we gotta get going," I said. As I opened the door to Soos' truck, I heard a voice behind me.

_"Not so fast, Dipper."_

I froze, and slowly turned around. There he was, that stupid old Gideon. How did he find us?!

"How did you find us?!" Jade said, sounding shocked. It's like she can read my mind.

"Oh, let's just say I heard someone calling your names," He laughed, glaring at Mabel and Soos.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" I growled to myself. So stupid... "Guys, let's get out of here." I wasn't even going to ask Gideon what he wanted, the journal, obviously. I didn't want to risk even seeing that wyvern again, though. I hopped in the passenger's seat, the two girls climbed into the back, while Soos (obviously) drove.

"What was that all about?" Mabel asked, confused.

"I'll explain later!"

"You keep saying that, can't you just tell us now?" She whined.

"I'm sorry, it's jus-" I paused, and looked out the window. "Get them!" Before I had the chance to process what I just heard, something harshly smashed against the side of the truck. I panicked, Mabel's screaming was not helping either.

"Oh, gosh, it's back...Soos, hurry!" I yelled. "Dude, what is it?!" Getting sick of them asking, I took a deep breath.

"Basically Gideon is trying to kill me to get to my journal and he's got some sort of wyvern creature helping him! Now GO!" I said sharply. The three of them were silent, but that ended quickly as the wyvern smashed against the back window, causing it to shatter over the two girls. Okay, this was getting bad fast. I took out my journal, trying to block out all the loud noises and quick turns we made, glancing over the pages. "Come on, it has to have a weakness somewhere..." I froze, staring down at the page. _"No known weaknesses."_

"Dipper, what do we do?!" Mabel yelled. I opened my mouth, but my words were drowned out by a loud screech. The wyvern slammed its body against the side of the truck, causing it to completely flip over and roll a few times off the road before stopping, upside-down. Feeling nausea, I tried to get out. My attempts were rather successful, although I tumbled out of the truck and onto the ground headfirst. I shook my head, trying hard to focus, but my neck ached, and my arm was deeply cut. I stood up, dizzy, but let out a yelp as the wyvern swooped down at me. I clumsily made my way back inside of the truck, glancing around the back seat.

"Are you guys okay?!" I yelled. Soos seemed fine, although was smashed into an uncomfortable position. Mabel was covered in cuts from the glass, but seemed fine otherwise, and Jade appeared to be the same as her. Each of them gave a nod to say they were alright, but that quickly changed as we were hit once again, causing the truck to roll over.

"Well, this is uncomfortable. At least we're back up though, righ- no, look out!" I yelled suddenly, bracing myself. What I had just seen played repeatedly through my mind..._it was about to fly straight through the shattered window._

**That took so long to write, I ran out of ideas all of the sudden. Woooow. I hope it's good enough! Sorry it's so short.**

**Anyways, I don't know if I can write a new chapter tomorrow or not. I will be incredibly busy. Sorry. I may start posting chapters on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays instead of every day, probably not starting this week though.**

**Haven't had Jade in here too much the past couple chapters. Maybe in the next one.**

**OtakuWhovian1224- I'm glad!**

**The Peculiar Girl- Thanks! **

**Snowcat1372-Thanks. **

**thecrazyfangirlXD-It's okay! And thanks. :D Hmm, no, I don't think it's so weird xD **

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, everyone! I got back from vacation yesterday, I had a great time. But yeah, I'm still pretty tired from the time zone changes and all. I am currently running low on ideas for this fanfiction (thank you so much for the suggestions, though, KittyCat! I might be using part one of them for a later chapter) and I'm having a writer's block. I'm just not sure what to do with the next chapter. For the next while I may be planning out what I will do with later chapters, and need to be practicing my writing, possibly on one-shots that I may or may not post. Anyways, I don't know anything for sure. I may write the next chapters in a couple days, or it could even be another week. Sorry about this, guys. I'm sure this writer's block will be over soon...hopefully. So yeah, I'll delete this once I'm posting the next chapter. Thanks for all your support. c:**


End file.
